A Little Bit of Music
by SithelfJen
Summary: Written for the Rose Fic a Thon. The Doctor finds a buried treasure in the TARDIS console. Rose is not impressed.


A Little Bit of Music

By: SithelfJen

This story was written for the Rose Fic a thon for Soulstar who wanted three things : Rose finding out something about the Doctor's past (canon or made up, I don't mind) and how the two of them deal with that; Use of the super!phone; Doctor/Rose flirtiness, banter, subtext, etc, possibly leading to romance.

Many thanks to acidlee for beta reading.

This story also pays homage to my third favourite Doctor, Patrick Troughton.

Disclaimers: I don't own DW. Trust me on this.

This story first appeared in my Live Journal

A Little Bit of Music

"What on earth are you doing?" Rose demanded as she watched the Docto pull the TARDIS console apart. There were bits and pieces of wiring, circuits and things that Rose couldn't identify scattered all over the floor.

"Trying to find out what that noise is," replied the Doctor in a exasperated voice. He flipped a switch and winced at the canopy of noises at came from the console.

"Which one?" Rose demanded. She cocked her head and listened. "They all sound the same to me."

"Not to me," the Doctor replied seriously. He dropped to his knees and peered under the console and then looked up at her with a scowl. "Oi, have you been sticking gum under the console?"

Rose glared at him, letting her expression speak for itself. The Doctor muttered something about 'that damn girl,' and disappeared under the console.

"If you need me, give me a shout," Rose said a minute later in a bored voice. "I'll be in the cloisters doing something." She loved watching the Doctor work, but she drew a line at watching his boots for a few hours.

Two hours later, after she had spoken to her mum (yes I'm fine), Shiree (I'm in Japan right now), Mickey (that was the best goal ever!), her phone rang and she smiled at the TARDIS picture on the screen as she answered.

"Yeah?"

"I found it!" the Doctor said triumphantly. "I found out what was making that noise."

"Great," Rose replied as she started to walk to the console room. "What was it?"

"Something that I had thought that I had lost years ago," the Doctor replied in an excited voice. "Hurry up and I'll show you."

"Alright," Rose said coming into the console room. She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. "What is it? What did you find? Show me."

"This!" The Doctor held out a grimly object. "I thought I had lost it centuries ago and all that time it was inside the console."

"What is it?" Rose asked, making no move to take the object from the Doctor's hand. She could see the centuries of dirt and grim on the object. Frankly if she had found it, she would have chucked it out without a second thought.

"My recorder. Somehow it got wedged deep inside the console. I had to take the console part to get to it," the Doctor replied happily, pulling out a not so clean cloth and started cleaning the recorder. "I use to play it all the time for Jamie and Zoe."

"Really?" Rose replied unsurely, as a terrible suspicion started to dawn in her mind.

"Do you want me to play you a tune?" The Doctor demanded bouncing up and down like an excitable child.

"Sure."

The Doctor gave her a happy smile and started to play and Rose kept he expression perfectly bland. It was terrible. It sounded like a bunch of cats fighting, or a really bad punk group.

"So what did you think?" The Doctor demanded anxiously three minute later, three very long minutes.

"That was," Rose paused for a second rejecting several words like atrocious, horrendous, terrible, horrible or dreadful, "different." It was the least offensive word she could think of without hurting his feelings.

"I'm a bit out if practice you know, but you know what they say: practice makes perfect," the Doctor replied shoving the recorder in his pocket much to Rose's disappointment. She had rather hoped the Doctor would leave out she could 'accidentally' put it away so he couldn't find it. "Come on Rose, we've landed at Millways, the Restaurant At The End of Universe. The Dish of the Day is very good I've been told," the Doctor said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

End

Please read and reveiw


End file.
